


The Truth is never sweet

by Hasegawa



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Charles, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Not A Fix-It, Omega Charles, Omega Shaw, Self Confidence Issues, Your husband is your killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa/pseuds/Hasegawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles, the Omega of the year, finally found his bond mate, the dashing Mr. Erik Lehnsherr. </p><p>It's really too good to be true. </p><p>It is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth is never sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I realize a pattern of my writing: I tend to play around the theme angst, infidelity and learn to come back from a lost cause. Maybe I need therapy. Again.

As the heat slowly bleeds out from his mind and body, Charles Xavier slowly regains his consciousness and common sense.

 

He hated it. He wanted to stay in heat forever.

 

So he couldn’t think. Wouldn’t be in pain. Wouldn’t be second-guessing the knot inside his body.

 

The Alpha behind him was breathing softly. He never snores, never, the perfect Alpha. The lean, handsome, graceful ‘husband’ slash bodyguard-spy-soon to be Charles’ killer. His perfect ‘husband’ has the strongest metallokinetic ability ever known in underworld. His ‘husband’ is one of the underworld’s five most ruthless killers. Charles knows because he did his research well. Well, he was slacking, because he only did his research when he already bonded and fell head-over-heels over the man.

 

Yeah, that’s why everything is so painful.

 

Charles was too much in love with this man that Charles would gladly bear his children and pretends he didn’t know at all about Erik’s—Max, his real name is Max—main objective, the reason why Shaw and Charles’ step-father Kurt Marko paid Erik for.

 

And the silent tears fell. Damn, he is so pathetic.

 

But the knot within him felt too good to let go.

* * *

 

 

It was funny for Charles how the Omegaist (Omega who fought for Omega’s rights—activists with strong opinions and demanding improvement of omega’s right and treatment—not that Charles doesn’t agree with it, it was just a bit of too much to follow) hated heat period. Every omega has one, with their own personal timing, followed by bleeding period in the span of half of their heat periods. It was the time when Omegaist claimed omegas to be most vulnerable, prone to manipulation from Alphas, and needy. They hated so much for being not in control, which Charles thinks was overrated. Having control means having responsibility and Charles wants to shy away from all of it if he could. But he never could.

 

So Charles rather disagrees with the hatred against heat. He _loves_ his heat. It was the only time he could let himself go, thinking nothing but being breed and fucked (and _loved_ –no, scratch it, never it, never, who would _love_ him, _who_?) and not being in control. He would be in total mercy of the alpha fucking him, and it also allows the alpha to find the true meaning in their life—to provide and care for their omega. It was rather nice exchange for him, so Charles loves his heat.

 

Not that he had much alphas before he met— _married_ Erik. He only had two of them, and both were wonderful, if only within the heat periods where their instinct overridden their main objectives (to bond with him so they could claim the Xavier wealth) and then started to really care for Charles, because he is an _omega in heat_. Everything wonderful always finished when the heat finished, because they would then be reminded why they were with Charles in the first place and then Charles could hear their thinking again— _Shit, I didn’t get the Xavier bitch bond/pregnant this time. Maybe better luck next. He was a good fuck anyway—_ and it _hurts_.

 

Then usually Raven, bless her, would come and kick their asses out before Charles decided to let it go and bond with them, just because he was pathetic little shit who wanted to be loved, tenderly, like an omega he was. He would start missing the tender care he received during his heats and wonders where the next would be, whether to just bond with the alpha so that they would care for him after they get their hands on Xavier’s wealth. He was pathetic little shit, he knows.

 

He was not all pathetic little shit, though. He was only pathetic for things that concerns his personal life.

 

In public, he was the charming Mr. Xavier, the poster boy for Omegaist. He was one of the small number of omega who manages to be influential within the society. Even though half of his wealth were from inheritance, Charles did gain the other half by working his arse off with Xavier Inc. People looked down on him when he inherited the company from his (dead) drunk (now dead) mother, Sharon Xavier (deceased). His mother was an alpha who lost her shit when her omega—Brian Xavier—left her in a horrible traffic accident. Xavier Corps. Crumbled, and it was further worsened by his mother’s new omega husband, Kurt Marco, tried to rule over. When she died, he tried to take everything; but as he was himself an omega, he doesn’t have claim whatsoever to the Xavier wealth (one of the thing Charles kind of thanked about traditional omega law), and everything fell onto Raven, the adopted first alpha daughter. Raven didn’t want it, and so she gave it all, legally, to her older brother Charles—the actual real son from Sharon and Brian Xavier.

 

Charles removed everything from the Corps and changed it into Xavier Inc. it was slow and hard and he was criticized, praised, hated, loved by public. His power to read mind simultaneously hurts and protects, as Charles can listen to everyone’s real thought. It was pretty useful especially when he was checking the medicine effect on patients as they wouldn’t be able to lie to him. It was also useful to hire people—he could see what their minds were like and what they wanted. He managed to gain respect of somekind over all his employees, and they loved him because he seemed to know what they need and crave. He builds some walls around himself to manage it. With his power, his desperation, and his intelligence, Charles managed to build his family’s business back, based on genetic research and pharmaceutical manufacturing. He did it all by himself, with help from Raven when his heat hits (about once every two months). He loves her so much for it—she takes care of him so good, if only she isn’t his sister. She usually went somewhere all around the world, coming back once every two months to temporarily take over during Charles’ heat and then kicked the no-good alpha around her brother before went away again. He was thankful, of course, but he wishes that she would stay longer sometimes—he doesn’t like being the one left everytime. He wants someone to _stay_.

He met Erik—Max, his name is Max—in one of those mellow moments when it was getting unbearable and his heat was getting near too soon and all Charles wanted was someone to pay attention, notice him and stay and takes care of Charles good and an alpha and, and it was at that moment Erik came introducing himself. Charles almost dropped his champagne glass, but managed to catch himself in time.

 

He didn’t remember much, but that night Charles’ heat came too early and Erik ended up knotting him for the whole heat period. Raven wasn’t able to come, so Erik stayed the morning after, and Charles was still high on euphoria and thought, foolishly, that it was _it_. They were _it_.

 

Before the month ended, they were official. And Erik was nothing less than a gentleman. Never demand or push Charles too much, always catering to his needs and sometimes to whim Charles didn’t even realize he wanted. Erik kisses him even outside the heat. Erik didn’t have any thought about the Xavier wealth, and his mind was always calm. Erik thinks about his job (contractor, he said to Charles then, but now Charles knows Erik was away often because he have _jobs_ of illegal kinds) and puppies and how precious Charles was whenever Charles tried to snoop into his mind. Charles was swooned. Erik cared for him even outside heat, think of him with the same trail of though as (lovable) _puppies_ , and it was then Charles felt _right_. Erik was _right_. They were _right_. It was too fast, of course, but Charles was a fool, pathetic little shit, so he surrendered and let Erik bit him.

 

It was then the bond was form, and then it caused a scandal, so they married a month after that. So Charles knew Erik almost about one heat period plus 2 months before they are married.

 

Raven was ballistic when she returned.

 

Charles ignores her, thinking that it serves her right, since all she does was restricting Charles’ love and then leaving him alone. She never really cares for him. She kept limiting him and preventing him to have true love (he had, at that time, conveniently forgotten how the bastard alphas wanted him only for his money) and limiting his freedom while she fly all over the world enjoying her freedom. Charles was blinded by his emotion and stupid love for Erik—Max—to listen to Raven. And their fight ended with Raven leaving without so much of a goodbye and their usual sibling hugs.

 

She hasn’t return since.

 

And Charles was too prideful to try to contact her.

 

His fight with Raven hurts more than he expected, so he immersed himself in Erik and work. It worked out for a while before their bond really solidify, and it was then Charles realized how stupid he was. Bonding works in miraculous ways; not every bond worked out the same. But it all started with the bite—where alpha would bite to show their ownership over an omega, the bite would make an omega literally branded as owned. The alpha doesn’t feel much after the bite because they themselves don’t have to wear it at all time on their skin. All they feel is just a certain feeling of wrongness when they aren’t with their own bonded omega—but it isn’t too profound, so alphas can jump to one bond to another. It is a bit different for the omega, as the bite induced chemical change and the needs to please, as their subservient nature dictates. So they would start to notice smallest things about their bonded alpha, what sets them off and what turns them on. They can’t turn it off; and once bonded, that was it. It is all nature. It takes immense will and pain for the omega to forget a bond and starts a new one. So it is riskier for omega to form a bond. It used to be a trouble for omega back in the olden days, and many committed suicide when the bond was severed—either by infidelity or death of their alphas; reducing the amount of omega in the world. Not by much, but omega’s number is dwindling down and gives birth to a third gender, called beta.

 

Charles started to notice things about his alpha. His steel mental wall. His subtle power. His (actually less than warm) smile. His scars.

 

And one night, when everybody was asleep and Charles was awake because he needs to pee—he saw Erik’s dream about murdering another alpha. It picked his curiosity. So Charles tried to listen further, to the dream about Shaw, Erik—Max’s—mother, and then the payment and contract regarding one Charles Xavier.

 

He couldn’t sleep much, trying to be calm and in the morning when he was safely enclosed inside his office, Charles started his research. Not much of scientific journal could help with his case, not until a paper report regarding a metallokinetic mutant ability. And it was written by the familiar name, Shaw. Shaw, S. Sebastian Shaw.

 

Further research on records shows that Shaw was one of the less respectable researchers in the field of genetics, more famous on his controversial psychology theories and practices. Further research on the matter (Charles spent the whole day, no breaks at all while researching, it was all so fascinating and mortifying) showed how the subject was a male, and with the age brackets similar to Charles’ husband if counted from the date the paper was published. And then with his curiosity, Charles checked the man with police report.

 

Nothing much but he did find a man with a different name. Max Eisenhard.

 

So he went home and found that Erik has yet to reach home; so he enjoyed his food while thinking how to bring it up. When Erik entered the house, Charles found him stalking and tense, like a wounded panther. There was a faint smell of blood. When Charles tried to check him up, Erik snapped at him for the first time.

 

Charles was shocked enough with the angry tone that his mental wall slipped and he went further into Erik’s mind. Erik’s mind was simultaneously down because of his emotions, so it was easier for Charles to slip in.

 

It was over in a few seconds, and Erik apologized before excusing himself for a much-needed bath. Charles was left frozen.

 

Charles had seen glimpses of everything and he understands everything.

 

_He shot a man. Sebastian smiling at him, manipulating him, asking him to go and manipulate an innocent, stupid omega named Charles Xavier. A contract and money from Kurt Marko. He didn’t like to hurt the gullible Xavier but Sebastian asked him to. Why can’t he hate Sebastian after all he did to him, even with his mother’s death, he stills loves Sebastian. And now he is bonded to Xavier and it is hard to keep his mask as a gentle alpha. All he wanted the most was to hurt and love Sebastian._

Charles was speechless and he could hear Raven gloating about how stupid he was for marrying an unknown, weird alpha named Erik. _False_ -named Erik.

 

Erik doesn’t even like him. Erik doesn’t even tell him his real name. Erik didn’t want him at all. Erik doesn’t like being with Charles. At all.

 

It was just a joke.

 

Erik came out of the bath with gentle smile and the usual steel mental barrier surrounding his real thoughts. Instead it was all puppies and Charles. Now Charles understood that it wasn’t that Charles was loveable like puppies, but it was easier to please Charles when Erik thinks of him as puppy who needs gentleness and affection but not love, because Charles was as defenseless and gullible as a puppy.

 

It _hurts_.

 

Charles smiled his best smile the whole night, before asking for an early rest as he was tired. Erik let him go with mild concern—Charles started to second guess the concern—and gave him a good night kiss before tucking Charles in. Erik himself went to finish several paperworks in the work room, and Charles tried his best to cry as silent as possible.

 

Raven was so right.

 

Charles was a pathetic little shit.

 

But the bond has been made, and Erik was so gentle to him, and Erik doesn’t want him for his money, and Erik was only there to be hid bodyguard and possible killer, and Charles… Charles was pathetic little shit because Charles wanted to be killed by Erik.

 

Max, not Erik.

 

It _hurts_.

* * *

 

 

It had been half a year since the incident, and Charles is getting better at compartmentalized his emotions. He reasons his (pathetic, needy) emotions with logic and reasonings and self-mocking with ‘just suck it up’ attitude. He pretends he didn’t know anything and then he second guesses everything and then he tries his best to show the love he has for the man. It was futile, but at least Erik still came home almost every night to him, and Erik has yet to sleep or confess his undying love for Sebastian Shaw.

 

Charles tries his best. He starts taking cooking lessons. He hires some maid to make the house clean (even he couldn’t take care of the company while being a domestic goddess). He makes sure Erik has everything he needs. He even gave Erik a (more) secluded room and the basement for his use, citing for Erik’s ‘contractor’ needs. He even offers to give Erik a car, motorbike, a boat, watches, suits, anything. Unfortunately, it didn’t work as well as he hoped. With the previous alpha-gold-digger, they were happy when Charles showered them with gifts. Erik, however, refused it all: he refused the car under reason of he has his old motorbike. He didn’t need a new one based on the same reason too. He refused a boat because he doesn’t like sailing. He didn’t need a watch because he works with his hand and watches or accessories just slow his work down. He refused the suits because he has already some. He ate the food in silent acceptance, praising Charles for a meal well done, but never told Charles which one he particularly likes. Erik didn’t notice the cleanliness of their house, for he couldn’t care less. The only thing he accepted was the basement for his needs.

 

Charles is desperate, kind of. He feels inadequate in fulfilling Erik’s needs, and in his worst nightmare he finds Erik fucking Sebastian while laughing at him and his pathetic money. Everytime it happens, he wakes up with cold sweat and then turns to see whether Erik is still beside him or not. And sometimes he finds him sleeping, sometimes awake, and sometimes Erik wasn’t there.

 

It was torture.

 

Charles then returns to basic omega ways: seduction and submission. He starts to wear Erik’s shirts; oversized as it is; making him look even younger. He offers his neck as often as he can, and he touches Erik as often as Erik allowed him. He tries his best to give Erik kisses for good morning, good day at work, good afternoon, welcome back, and other good kisses possible. He slips little notes on Erik’s pockets, small love notes. He agrees to everything Erik asks, even when Erik asks him to morning jog with him while Charles just wants to rest for 5 more minutes. Initially Erik was uncomfortable when Charles climbs his way into Erik’s lap, but slowly he gets used to it and sometimes he even patted Charles’ hair. Sometimes they even fucked afterward. Charles counts those days as a win, while he counts the other days where Erik straightened up and left the room as lost. So far, he has more wins than lost, so it’s good.

 

Right?

 

Sometimes it gets too hard, when he was being paranoid because Erik looks like he was fed up with Charles’ antics or when Erik didn’t say much for the whole day despite Charles trying some new menu or when Erik came back from a short trip and smelled like something else (of course Erik smelled like something else, it was a short trip and Erik must have stayed inside a hotel or something, but Charles’ irrational emotions always jumps into conclusion that Erik slept with someone else—Sebastian—and scented them—Sebastian), Charles will hid under his blanket and cried himself to sleep.

 

It isn’t easy, but Charles copes well with emotional masochism. He was trained since childhood for it anyway.

 

He cherished things Erik gave him, from the smallest to the loveliest. He still kept their first movie tickets, the books Erik bought him, the small things like coin purse and little keychain from his short trips, one doll from one fun fair, and the most important of all: their wedding band. He never had an engagement rings because they were married before they were engaged; so the wedding band (which were bought together) was everything. He loves the way the wedding ring twitched subtly whenever Erik was searching for him, and he pretends to be surprised whenever Erik came a moment later, asking Charles whether he wants his tea. Charles knows the wedding ring is like the chip implant; it allows Erik to control and know wherever Charles is. And Charles loves it. That means Erik cares where he was and about Charles’ safety.

 

His personal life may be uncertain; but his business is getting better than ever. Now that he is bonded to an alpha, people ceased to see him as a weak, vulnerable and easily deceived omega. Instead, they start to see him as a leader, a possible business partner and an investor. Which was nice. And he manages to gain understanding to some genetic factors that caused his mind reading power and Erik’s metallokinetic. Because of the knowledge, he then devises a drug to alter such genes, making people with powers to be normal while also offers the normal to have powers. It wasn’t sold to the public as yet because of some side effects he needs to work on, but the news leaked to the public anyway. He gets mixed reviews for that; some loves it, some thankful for it, while the other condemned him for playing God, others threatened him. Charles got death threat twice in a week, which was new.

 

He hides the death threats from Erik, but Erik accidentally found some of it. It caused a bit of an argument, Charles brushed the threats off like childplay while Erik took it too seriously.

 

That night was when Erik refused to sleep in Charles’ bed for the first time, even though he was home.

 

Charles was ready to grovel in the morning after—but Erik came and apologized first. Of course Charles gladly accepts the apology and offers his back. They decided to take a break from work that day and instead stayed at home for the whole day. It was bliss.

 

Of course, it won’t stay long.

He was heating up.

 

He totally forgotten about his upcoming heat. He was too busy handling the PR and pretending everything was fine in front of Erik. He appeases Erik by showing how peaceful and carefree he was, while in truth the threat to his life has increases two folds.

 

Shit. Shit. Bollocks.

 

Then his door opens. Charles wants to snarl at whoever enters the room. He was unwell, and why the hell Moira didn’t call him about the intruder? Usually Moira is very dependable.

 

He looks up to see Erik, standing there with a bouquet of flowers and a cup of ice tea.

 

“I hope I am not too late.”

 

Charles lit up like a Christmas tree.

 

“no, of course you are not. My _alpha_.”

 

Charles pretends to overlook the small flinch of Erik’s when he said it.

 

* * *

 

And the heat was over, thus Charles is back into the real world.

 

Erik is away longer and longer, and everytime he is back, his mental wall gets stronger, harder to break. It makes Charles feels even more insecure, and he curls inside himself further. No alpha likes a whiny, jealous, petty omega. All they want is a submissive, patient, loving and happy omega.

 

Charles feels even more suffocated than before.

 

Then, one day, everything breaks.

 

He was inside his office when Kurt Marko barged in, with Sebastian fucking Shaw beside him. They force themselves on Charles, intimidating him to stop doing the genetic research and returns the company to the way it was (i.e. under Marko). Charles was feeling so suffocated that he immediately broke and shouted and screamed at them. They were surprised since Charles is very famous with his unending patience. But it fuels Marko to increase his own voice and the douchiness of his arguments.

 

And in the middle of it all, Erik came.

 

He stood in between Charles and Sebastian, looking from one end to the other with lines on his forehead. Charles stutters and tries to explain what happens, but Sebastian smirks and ends it all.

 

“Kill him like you are paid for, Erik. Now.”

 

Charles felt like his stomach drop and his whole body stiffened.

 

Erik spoke out but nothing came out of his mouth. Instead he turned to Sebastian.

 

“Not now, it’s not how the contract goes.” And to Charles, he changes into the nice, kind alpha ‘husband’. “Charles, darling, it’s not like what you think…”

 

Charles bit his lips.

 

“…I know it already, you don’t need to explain.”

 

And it was then he freezes everybody in the room with his mind. He wants to lash out at everyone. He then took the gun he always have inside his desk, and then aims it at Marko. But Sebastian is strong, almost as strong as Charles, and manages to move, so Charles shoots him first.

 

The bullet flies through the air, almost reaching Sebastian, when suddenly the bullet changes course, and it shoot towards the window—only to ricochet back towards Charles’ unseen back.

 

Charles was in pain the next second, and he loses his control.

 

Marko shouts and Sebastian aims his power at Charles, but they were pulled by invisible forces outside the room and the room doors closes without preamble. The locks locked itself and Erik was immediately beside Charles.

 

“Charles, I am so sorry, I don’t mean to… We want the same thing, you and I…’

 

“No.” Charles shook his head. “No we don’t.”

 

And then he wonders whether darkness was the end of it.

* * *

 

When he wakes up, he was in the hospital.

 

He lost his mobility. The bullet severed the lumbar twelve and below. He lost his legs. But he still have the control of his bladder, small mercy.

 

And he lost his baby. His unborn foetus, from the last heat he has with Erik.

 

Erik was there when the doctor tells him, and he pales. Charles just woke up and invites the doctor to avoid Erik talking to him, and now he prefers to stay in silence while Erik stammers in apology. Charles wished he never knew about their… _his_ child.

 

_When he opened his eyes, he knew something was wrong. The smell was too clean, the minds were too much, there were pain and hurt and emergency all around him and the light were too bright._

_And he couldn’t feel his leg._

_He tried to wake up, yet his back was so much in pain he moaned out. He felt someone holding his hand and turned to find his husband. He smiled, out of habit, but when he remembered, the smiled faltered so quickly and his mind closed down. His husband looked relief when he saw him smiled, then when the smile faltered, his husband’s also frowned._

_He slowly let his hand go from his Alpha’s hand. He wondered why he was there and why his feet are gone, it felt nothing, so he tried to touch the legs and it was still there, but he couldn’t feel it. As if his body was made out of air for the bottom half._

_“Charles…”_

_His mind quickly searched for a way out of talking, so his hand pressed a button near him and a second after the door was opened and a nurse came in. the nurse was smiling at him, then behind her a doctor came in._

_“I see that you have woken up, Mr. Xavier.” The doctor smiled; Charles felt beta aura from him. His mind was pitying Charles and was almost exploding with some very important news. Why?_

_“What happened?”_

_“you were hurt by your back.. and you lost the function or feeling on your legs.” The doctor spoke in clinical detachment that was actually good for him. he blinked._

_“Wha…?”_

_“And I am so sorry for your loss. Your body couldn’t handle the stress and the foetus died when it was expelled from your body.”_

_“foetus?” he heard his alpha spoke up. Charles paled._

_“yes, I am sorry Mr. Xavier. Now please excuse me, the nurse will give you pain medication.”_

_They both left and he was left with his husband—child killer._

_“Charles, I am…”_

_“My child is dead.”_

_Silence fell._

_“Charles… Charles, I am so sorry, I don’t mean…”_

_He ignored the rest. He didn’t want to listen to any of it. Charles didn’t want to be alone, but he didn’t want to be with Erik-Max. he wanted… He needed…_

_“…Raven. I want… I Need Raven. Please give me this. Please.”_

Erik stops apologizing and nodded. He left the room. Charles was frozen in time. Within two hours, Raven calls.

 

“Hang in there Charles, I am coming as soon as I can. I am just two hours away.”

 

The wait hurts so much.

 

And when Raven comes in and hugs him, he cries so hard like never before. Heartbroken. Pain. Betrayal. Lost. He lost a baby, he lost his love, he lost his legs. He lost so many things it isn’t even funny.

 

When Erik tries to comes near him, Raven snarls for Charles and locks the ‘husband’ outside the room.

* * *

 

 

Raven slowly coaxes him back from near catatonic state.

 

Two weeks had passed. Raven takes care of him and everything. She was so wonderful and fierce. Erik didn’t get a single chance to meet Charles, which Charles was grateful for. He needs time to process everything. Their bond is severed bad enough now, that Charles could sever it for good if he wants. Erik clearly didn’t want him at all, for Charles was no longer a functioning omega or a human, and he had lost his child. It kills Charles from the inside, slowly everyday. He slowly rises and walks around the manor, throwing things he saves from Erik, and in the end, only the wedding ring was left. Charles knows he has overcome his situation and it is time to be back. There is nowhere to go but up.

 

First, he needs to decide what to do with Erik.

 

Honestly, their bond is not as strong as Charles hopes for. It makes everything easier.

 

So Charles asks to meet Erik, and Erik seems very eager to meet him too.

 

Erik apologises even before Charles said anything. Charles shakes his head and put his wedding ring onto the table. Erik stops talking at all when he saw what Charles did.

 

Charles stares at him. “So… anything you’d like to tell me?”

 

It comes, the whole story—about Sebastian, about his mother, about his real identity, about his real job. Charles accepts it all, and then explains his power too. And when everything is already laid out on the table, Charles looks up (nowhere but up now) to Erik.

 

“…What do you want then? All of my wealth? I am sorry I cant give you anything else. There is nothing left to give.”

 

“I don’t want anything like that. I want you to keep wearing the ring. I want to stay together with you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“After all this, I realize how much I am in love with you and you are my omega.”

 

“The doctor says since the nerves are fried; I wont be having anymore heat. I am not an omega anymore. I am only a crippled beta.”

 

“Charles…”

 

“I wont be having heats, I cant give birth anymore and I wont be walking anymore.”

 

“Charles, I don’t care!”

 

“I am damaged goods. You can leave and get someone better.”

 

“Charles, please…”

 

“I thought, I hope… I wanted our bonds to be strong.” Charles whispered brokenly. “But it’s only me who wants it, and that’s why our bond is so weak like nothing. You have nothing to lose if you leave, Max. Go.”

 

“I know. and I don't care. Please, Charles, I love you.”

 

“…Don’t lie to me.”

 

“I will never lie to you anymore.”

 

“Good. So I’ll ask you: do you love Shaw?”

 

Erik looked trapped by his own words.

 

“...Yes.” His face crumpled.

 

Charles laughed in pain. There. the concrete proof.

 

“So now, go back to him.” Charles rolls the wheelchair away. It was the only thing resembling dignity he had done ever since he met Erik.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> TBC


End file.
